


hidden gems

by nightmarefuckboy



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Choking, M/M, dick piercings, dick sucking, face fucking, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefuckboy/pseuds/nightmarefuckboy
Summary: Cherry's got piercings and Miya wants to see them.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	hidden gems

Cherry tastes like sake and cigarette smoke. 

Miya doesn’t mind it. It tastes a hell of a lot better than Joe, who _reeks_ of tomato sauce and garlic. He wonders if he can get drunk from sucking the remnants of the alcohol off of his tongue? Is sake that strong? Maybe he can snatch some from the table when he’s done to test it out. Either way, he’s starting to feel a little lightheaded from the silver ball of Sakurayashiki’s tongue ring sliding and twisting around his own tongue. 

Sakurayashiki pulls away and tugs on Miya’s plump lower lip—already juicy from being bitten to all hell. It slips from his teeth with a lazy snap and starts to sting. 

“ _Cherry,_ ” Miya does his best attempt at growling. It sounds more like an anxious whine, like a kitten. Miya’s not scared, though, he knew what he was getting himself into. Sakurayashiki has a reputation for being rough, like some sort of extreme bottom-masochist. Ex-punks with pretty long hair and lots of scabbed over piercing holes always get that kind of PR and Miya wants to know if it’s true. 

All he has to do is get Sakurayashiki alone (which he does) and get him drunk (which he does). About “four” rounds in, Sakurayashiki is wasted. It was so easy to switch out empty glasses, who’s to say Sakurayashiki didn’t have more? Miya honestly couldn’t tell you. When the older man fell to the floor with a healthy glow in his cheeks that would put his “S” nickname to shame, Miya pounced. He gingerly laid his head on Sakurayashiki chest—making narrowing his eyes into an irresistible leer—and asked if the rumor about him having a tongue ring was true?

He finds out pretty quickly that it’s absolutely true. 

“Is that proof enough for you, brat?” Sakurayashiki slurs. His glasses are all askew and fogged up from their make out session. 

Miya makes a noncommittal noise and rolls his eyes. “I guess.” 

“You guess?” Sakurayashiki’s eye twitches.

“Yeah, you still got any other piercings?” Miya figures if he’s still got the tongue ring, he’s got some more treasures for him to exploit. 

Sakurayashiki blinks, clearly not expecting that answer. 

“Let me guess... Your nipples?” Miya points at Sakurayashiki’s chest. He doesn’t wait for permission to press where he thinks his nipples would be. Sure enough, he feels two tiny ball shapes that sandwich Sakurayashiki’s already hard nipple. 

Sakurayashiki sucks in a breath through his teeth and lets it out in a hiss. “ _Damn brat_ ,” he actually growls. 

“Sweet I was right,” Miya smirks, triumph rushing into his pleasure centers of his brain and making his body tingle. “What else are you hiding, Cherry?” he murmurs, licking his lips. 

“That’s none of your concern.” 

“So you _are_ hiding something. Awe, c’mon Cherry.” Miya teases. He draws small circles around Sakurayashiki’s nipple with the tip of his finger, smiling at the way the action makes Sakurayashiki break out in shivers. “Tell me where your other piercings are.” He presses his finger against the sensitive nub on the other side of Sakurayashiki’s robe. 

Sakurayashiki groans, shuddering beneath Miya’s touch. 

“You’re so sensitive, is it from the piercings?” Miya asks and adds a little more pressure, causing Sakurayashiki to absolutely squirm. The older man’s mouth hangs open and his eyes practically roll into the back of his head. It’s a good thing Miya made sure to straddle him with his back against the wall. 

Miya brings his mouth to the column of Sakurayashiki’s neck. “I want to get some piercings too, maybe one day you can take me?” he murmurs against a throbbing jugular. “I always wanted to get my nipples pierced, and my belly button, and my cock.” 

The tempo of Sakurayashiki’s heartbeat picks up at the mention of dick piercings. 

“ _Ah,_ ” Miya practically sings and places a wet kiss into the crevice where Sakurayashik’s chin and neck meet. “That’s where your last piercing is hiding, yes?” 

Again, Sakurayashiki groans—this time sounding more desperate. 

It’s time to kick things up a little. 

Miya brings his small hand to the small opening at the front of Sakurayashiki’s robe and slips it beneath the silk fabric. He doesn’t bother touching the nipple piercings, there’s a bigger and better prize to be had. 

“Would you mind if I…” Miya lets his voice trail off as his wandering hand reaches Sakurayashiki’s abdomen, teasing the thin trail of pink hair that leads to his groin. 

“I—” is all Sakurayashiki can say before Miya’s palm caresses him from base to tip, feeling a line of at least six rings adorning his shaft.

“Oh my god,” Miya breathes, truly startled for the first time this entire night. His knowledge of dick piercings might not be as extensive as he thought it was. 

“ _Mi-yah!”_ The older man moans, voice climbing up the octave. 

“You like that, Cherry?” Miya asks as he starts to play with the rings, flicking them back and forth with his fingers. “You want me to put my mouth on it?” 

Sakurayashiki whimpers, like he’s trying to keep himself from giving in to the temptation commonly known as Miya Chinen. The snake in Eden literally has nothing on his dastardly cat boy. 

“Okie-dokie,” Miya giggles and slides down Sakurayashiki’s body. He pulls back the rob and marvels not only at golden piercings, but just how _tall_ Sakurayashiki’s rod is. There is absolutely no way Miya is going to be able to swallow that thing—he’s barely able to choke down Reki and Langa. But fuck does Miya want to try. He’ll wear his trashed larynx as a badge of honor—an audible medal for being able to deepthroat a Jacob's Ladder. 

Plus, his doctor recently told him that he needed to consume more fruit. So guzzling down some grade A Cherry juice will be good for him. 

Pulling back puckering foreskin, Miya starts by lapping at the sensitive tip. It’s so wet, dewy with precum that’s got a distinct tang. It’s _delicious_ and makes Miya all the more curious if his cum tastes the same _._

Sakurayashiki’s legs spread to grant Miya more access and his body begins to quake. Another feeble attempt at trying to keep himself from playing into exactly what Miya wants him to do. He quick pulses let me know he wants to fuck his throat—he wants to fuck Miya’s pretty little throat so bad. 

Forget the sake, Miya’s getting drunk on self-satisfaction. 

He wraps his lips around Sakurayashiki’s head and sucks, lathering the crown with his own saliva so everything gets nice and slick. Meanwhile, one hand grips Sakurayashiki’s base while the other fondles his tender balls. They feel so full, so _warm_ from all the cum brewing beneath his touch. Miya wants to swallow it all down without spilling a drop. 

He’s gonna do it, he’s determined to prove he can. 

His jaw slacks as he sinks his mouth further down onto Sakurayashiki’s’s length. His lips barely touch the first ring when Sakurayashiki’s cockhead hits the back of his throat. Miya heaves air in and out of his nose, willing himself not to choke this early in the game. He distracts himself by palming at his neglected cock through his silk robe. Delicious friction that he needs to make his body relax and his throat open up. 

Miya’s able to gulp cherry down to the second ring before it starts becoming too much. Just as he’s about to pull himself off, Sakurayashiki’s hands grip Miya’s hair at the root. 

“Not so fast, _kitten,_ ” Sakurayashiki heaves, some of the bite is back in his voice. “You want to suck my cock? You’re not stopping until you make me cum.” 

_Fuck._

Sakurayashiki starts rocking his hips into Miya’s mouth, prodding further down his throat past the threshold of pain. The metal of the piercings scrape the back of Miya’s throat, definitely tearing some tissue along the way. Tears roll down Miya’s cheeks and drool spills from the stretched out corners of Miya’s mouth, staining blue and white silk. He becomes Sakurayashiki’s personal cock-sleeve, too overcome by the mind numbing musk and feeling of being choked by a pierced cock. 

“You’re such a good little kitten, aren’t you?” 

Miya groans—a high pitched, choked off cry. 

“Is kitty gonna swallow all the milk?” Sakurayashiki asks and snaps his hips hard and fast. 

If Miya’s head wasn’t being held in place, he’d be nodding emphatically. 

“Alright then,” Sakurayashiki smirks and releases Miya’s head. His dick slides out of Miya’s slack-jaw, leaving a trail of saliva and precum in its wake. “Open wide.” 

He aims, he fires. 

Cum paints Miya’s face—thick, white streaks that stick to his hair and eyelashes. It drips down Miya’s face and pools on his tongue. Miya swallows it down greedily, despite the acid reflux that threatens to make him vomit.

“Next time, I won’t be as kind,” Sakurayashiki says as he struggles to adjust his robe and stand upright. 

Miya, nearly lifeless on the floor, is already planning for next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> on next week's episode of "who gets to rail miya chinen" ... 
> 
> joe and cherry realize they've both fucked miya.


End file.
